


The Best Mornings

by nct_is_life



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Mark is a little horny lion cub according to Hyuck lol, Morning After, Morning Kisses, Sleepy Cuddles, but Mark simply just wants to show his love to Hyuck, lots of kisses, markhyuck are engaged here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nct_is_life/pseuds/nct_is_life
Summary: Mark and Donghyuck were on cloud 9 just the night before. Now engaged, the two enjoy their time even more with one another as fluff the morning after ensues. Donghyuck’s a little teasing shit like always but we all know Mark loves him ;) Two can play at this game~
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 16
Kudos: 132





	The Best Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh I’ve already posted like 5 fanfictions (this being my 6th one I think) I honestly just had so many fanfics already ready and GAH I couldn’t help but just post quite a few of them right away even though I literally just made my account yesterday LMAOOO Feel free to check out my other fanfics! Although if you’re only here for NCT then there’s only two other fics at the moment :)

The sun’s rays wrapped themselves securely around Mark and Donghyuck’s bodies. Morning had crept up on them, Donghyuck being the first one to stir and wake.

“Hm...,” a small groan left Donghyuck’s lips as he stretched himself awake slowly.

His nimble limbs straightened out with small pops and cracks of his joints. Last night had been eventful so to say, as Donghyuck looked down at his torso and inner thighs, seeing all the love bites littered across his body. Most likely there were some more on his neck, but the younger didn’t bother with getting up from bed to take a look.

Instead, Donghyuck turned to face Mark, the older still conked out and sleeping soundly. Small snores escaping and occasionally small mutters came from his mouth making Donghyuck’s heart pound like crazy. The younger stared at his boyfriend, just turned fiancé, with a very fond, loving expression.

A big smile bloomed on his face as he gently reached out to touch Mark’s cheeks. His white skin was so soft and smooth. His jawline very defined and cheekbones prominent. Donghyuck kept admiring the older’s features in a trance, not blinking once.

His thumb brushed against the skin on Mark’s cheek as gently as possible, trying not to wake him. Donghyuck sighed pleasantly, highly content and happy with his engagement. A simple silver band adorned his ring finger on his right hand. It glistened in the sunlight and seemed to be beaming back at Donghyuck.

Too wrapped up in looking at his ring, he failed to realize his hand was still on Mark’s face, causing the older to awaken.

“Hyuck...?” A familiar scratchy, deep morning voice called out.

Mark took Donghyuck’s hand from his cheek and kissed the inside of his palm affectionately. The younger’s breath hitched and his heart swooned.

“Love?” Mark called out again, this time planting a kiss right on top of the ring on his ring finger.

Donghyuck shivered slightly at the touch and Mark let go of his hand to bring the younger closer to him. His arm tightly wrapping around Donghyuck’s petite waist, pressing their bare chests to one another.

“Good morning Mark,” Donghyuck whispered as he rubbed his nose sweetly against Mark’s.

Mark flashed a toothy grin as he returned the favor, rubbing his thumb on his fiancé’s hip in calm circles. Treating him with absolute care and kindness.

“Morning Hyuck...”

The two just basked in each other’s warmth for a little bit, taking time to soak in more of the rays and each other’s comforting presence. It was such a nice morning.

“Mnh babe, stop it,” Donghyuck mumbled as Mark proceeded to squish his face in the juncture of his neck.

He peppered a trillion kisses there and made his way upwards making Donghyuck giggle, his hands placing themselves on Mark’s shoulders. The older eventually climbed on top of Donghyuck and grinned before finally claiming his fiancé’s lips in a mind blowing kiss.

“Eep!” Donghyuck yelped as Mark continuously assaulted his lips and entire face in a flurry of smooches, kisses, and pecks.

“Babe slow down!” Donghyuck shrieked as he giggled some more in Mark’s arms, causing the older to laugh too.

“How about...no?” Mark countered as he continued his quest, mapping out the younger’s features with his lips.

Donghyuck squirmed and wriggled around happily, a big grand smile splayed on his plump lips.

Mark then began to trail back down his neck and run his nose along the side. Donghyuck shuddered and he almost forgot to breath, Mark then latched his mouth on a spot and began to suck a love bite earnestly.

Donghyuck pressed his legs together, feeling heat begin to pool down there again. A familiar ache and longing building up slowly as Mark created more hickeys everywhere his mouth could.

He made his way down the expanse of Donghyuck’s bare skin, hands holding his waist securely as he continued his ministrations. Donghyuck’s breathing was unsteady as he tried to calm himself, although he admitted he was tempted for a round of morning sex. 

“No Mark, not right now, later,” whined Donghyuck as he tried to pull Mark up and off of him gently. 

It was a rare sight to see Mark smirk mischievously, the slightly taller man teased Donghyuck by moving his hands to squeeze his butt hard.

A pleased moan left Donghyuck’s throat as his back arched beautifully off the bed. Glorious tanned skin basking in the orange sunlight, face and head framed in a halo like glow as his hands shot out to hold Mark’s wrists from moving anywhere else.

“You are such a bad lion cub,” Donghyuck pouted as Mark smiled cheekily.

“I love you Hyuck,” Mark stated proudly, hands releasing their hold on his fiancé’s behind, choosing to settle instead, wrapped around Donghyuck.

“Hmph, I love you too you big weirdo.”

Mark chuckled and pecked Donghyuck’s lips quickly, “Why won’t you let me have you right now love?”

The younger couldn’t help but laugh a little at Mark’s now crestfallen face. Seemingly a little upset that he can’t show his love to him right now by having sex.

“Not now you horny cub! Later okay?” Donghyuck concluded, forcing Mark to look him in the eyes, squishing his cheeks which caused his lips to protrude out like a kiss.

Mark nodded as he began making kissy faces and noises at Donghyuck. Donghyuck squealed and tried to push Mark’s face away but it was futile against the stronger male.

“AH!!” Donghyuck shouted as he stretched himself as far away as possible, struggling in Mark’s firm hold.

“I shall love you like this then until tonight muahahaha!” Mark evilly said as he finally succeeded in landing a smooch to Donghyuck’s soft, round cheek.

“Ah jinja! Minhyung you are so—“

“—Call me Minhyung again,” Mark interrupted with a big old smile on his face.

Donghyuck scoffed and huffed, “What makes you think a mischievous cub gets what he wants Mark?”

The younger putting an emphasis on Mark as now it was his turn to smirk. Two could play at this game.

“Come here!” Mark yelled out as he tried to wrestle Donghyuck into the sheets.

Donghyuck struggled a little but somehow successfully managed to turn them so that now he was on top of Mark. He was panting slightly after the small roughhousing, but beamed down at his fiancé nonetheless.

“Hah! I win!” Donghyuck shouted triumphantly, straddling Mark’s waist and holding the male’s arms up above his head.

Mark pouted and whined, “Love! But I want to kiss you since I can’t make love to you right now!”

Donghyuck blushed a little at Mark’s choice of words, but didn’t back down, “Hm, should I take this little cub’s words into consideration?”

Mark let out a low rumble which turned into a small growl, “I’m not a cub.”

“Really? What makes you say that?” Donghyuck challenged with a shit eating grin on his face.

Mark growled some more, lifting his head to try and nip at the younger, but Donghyuck was quick in pulling himself back.

“Naughty lion cub~” teased Donghyuck as he released Mark’s hands, allowing them to settle on his hips.

Donghyuck crossed his arms and rested them on Mark’s lean chest. He beamed at the older, flashing a blinding white smile which contrasted very nicely with his sun kissed skin.

“Can I kiss you now love?” Mark asked in a whisper, head already leaning in as much as he could without lifting his actual body.

The male nodded and leaned in too, meshing his lips together with Mark’s in a sweet kiss. Suddenly, Donghyuck was on his back and yet again being assaulted with tons of kisses.

“Minhyung!!!” Donghyuck whined as he half-heartedly tried pushing him away.

“You can’t stop me this time love, I want you so bad.”

Donghyuck immediately shut up and his cheeks burst into flames. Blood rushed to his head and a pretty red color settled on his ears, neck, shoulders, and cheeks.

“Argh, you’re a bad cub,” Donghyuck said with absolutely no bark or bite despite the insult.

“I won’t be a cub no longer once I’m done with you love. I’ll show you I’m a fully grown lion.”

The younger smacked Mark on the arm when the older waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Donghyuck had to cover his face in embarrassment, “You!!”

Mark grinned and leaned down once more.

These were the best types of mornings.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys liked this fic! Please make sure to leave some kudos and comments (I really love reading people’s comments cause y’all are literally so nice 😭)! I have a lot more ideas that I’m working on right now, as well as fics I’m done with (just need to reread and revise before I post 😊)


End file.
